Naruto's Twin
by FrontalAssaultDSFTCI
Summary: I only put this on here so I don't loose this. I wrote it years ago and It's kind of bad. I'll also probably never finish it. But yeah Naruto has a twin and he kind of helps him. moc warning. t for slight violence. probably won't finish this either. I wrote this entire thing on an itouch omfg
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yeah so I typed this on my ipod when I was like 12 or 13 so it's like _really_ bad. For some reason I felt the need to post this on Fanfiction .net so yeah it's terrible.**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Carribu Coffee. I ALSO don't own Supernatural, which is where I got the demon lady granting desire thing. Yeah._

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_Ahh this chair is so relaxing,_ thought one Shane Oakamey, in the cool room of carribu coffee. She was currently waiting for a nice mint condition coffee, happily surfing the Internet for instructions on how to make a Red Velvet Cheese Cake.

In steps an unknown face, and Shane knew everyone so obviously she was curious. She was about to call out to said mystery person when her coffee was called and she had to get up and retrieve it from the counter.

Sitting down, Shane discarded the information that someone had just entered, so being who she was, she yelled out, quite loudly I might add, "Yeah! Perfect! Just what I need! A nice orange soda recipie!"

Of course she didn't realize that she didn't actually like orange soda. The mystery person, now identified as a girl of about 21, same age a Shane, with bright red hair and dark red eyes, wearing a simple orange sundress, looked over at Shane oddly, for about two seconds before her face turned into an evil look with a mischevious glint in her eye.

Shane, still looking at her laptop, didn't notice the glance so she just giggled happily before noticing that she was not infact in need of an orage soda recipie, pouted, before suddenly turning to look straight at the girl. Her look was as dark as her hair, her bangs shadowing her eyes. Startled out of her wits, the girl, Shane had decided to call her red, started blinking frantically and looking away quickly, asking for her coffee in a shakey voice. _That chicks really creepy_, 'Red' thought.

Shane just turned back to her laptop searching up how to grow cows. Red walked over an sat down across from Shane, waiting for her order of coffee to be done. Shane looked up from the picture with the cute cow being chased by a rabid looking cat and glanced at the woman befor shutting her laptop and crossing her arms over it, leaning on the table. Brushing her black side sweeping bangs from her face, she stared at the lady with bored eyes, waiting for the woman to say something.

"Hello! I'm Blaze! What's your name?" the woman, Blaze asked with childish glee, her firery red eyes piercing through Shane's own dark ice blue eyes. Shane tilted her head to the side, bangs blocking her eyes so Blaze couldn't read them.

"I'm Shane, never seen you before. Are you from out of town?" Shane questioned, head still tilted.

"Yeah! I never thought that this place would be so lively! It's nice," she said looking out the window. After Shane's nod of agreement, she turned back to look seriously into Shane's eyes continuing. "Is there anything you've ever wanted that you knew you would never have? Or be able to do? Anything, anything at all?" Shane glanced her head to the side and Blaze followed her gaze. When she noticed what it was she was looking at, she grew confused. It was a bar of chocolate sitting near the cash register.

"Well, I wanted that chocolate bar over there this morning, but I didn't seem to have enough money to buy it," she said sadly, continuing to stare at the chocolate bar resting on the counter.

"That's not what I meant!" she exclaimed loudly, but since there was no one in the place, it was fine. "I meant anything you knew you could never have and this was your only chance of obtaining it!"

"Oh! I get it now! Ummm...hmm...oh! I know!"

After explaining what she wanted Blaze agreed and because she liked her so much, she was giving this to her for free, no charge. With that settled Blaze revealed herself to be a demon that could give people whatever they desired. Blaze closed her eyes and focused on the power within her. With that she transported Shane Okamey to the world of Naruto!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It sucks, no one's going to read this. Please don't bother Rating or Reviewing. **


	2. The NineTails And the Twins

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This story sucks_

* * *

><p>The Nine-Tails And the Twins<p>

Fwoosh Zoom Bam Slash BOOM Slink Chwap Pshhh Fwazam Bizzow pshhfzzt BASH, these are the only sounds heard in the area as the giant Nine-tailed Fox went on a rampage coming closer and closer to the village of Konohagakure, it's nine giant tails swooshing and swaying smashing into the forests and killing the brave shinobi attempting to subdue the giant beast.

As the shinobi of the leaf were attacking relentlessly, trying to hold the creature back, one brave man, known to the people as the fourth Hokage, the yondaime, or simply Minato Namikaze, was riding on his summon, Gamabunta, the toad boss, rushing towards the strongest of the tailed demons.

When he got to the beast he flashed through multiple hand seals with experience hands, knowing it would be the last time he would use his hand at all in this life. As his hands rested on the last seal, Shinigami appeared behind the once vibrant blonde hokage. Reaching it's large, transparent arm through Minato, it latched onto the nine-tails' soul and chakra. After pulling the soul out, the body immediately dissipated, a it was created purely out of chackra.

The shinigami, knowing the soul was too powerful, split it in two, But Minato had prepared for this. In a cave, a little while away, Lay two newborn twins. Both had intricate seals drawn on their stomachs. Shinigami transferred the two separate souls and chakra of the Kyuubi and placed the two halves in each of the children, along with a small portion of Minato's, their father, and Kushina's, their mother, the previous jinchuriki of the fox, souls into them.

As Minato breathed his last breath, he wished his two sons, Naruto and Daikumo, well as he left the world forever, knowing that the sandaime, third hokage, or Hiruzen Sarutobi, would bring the children back to Konoha, where he hopes they will be treated as heroes, rather than the beasts inside them.

~~~TIMESKIP~~~

Hiruzen Sarutobi walked sadly back to his office, two bundles in each of his arms. Before the Fourth died, he had reappointed Hiruzen back into office. He had told the villagers about the boys, how they had two halves of the demon sealed inside them. The villagers had either shouted to kill them or they just glared at the boys, none wanting to try to separate the container to the contained.

"(Sigh) what are we going to do with you now," Hiruzen muttered softly to himself as he entered his office. After the people refused to believe that the bows weren't two evil little incarnations of Kyuubi, and would grow up to slaughter the village together if they didn't kill them, Hiruzen made a law stating that If anyone spoke about the sealing of the demon, it would be punishable by death. He also forbid those who knew of the boys parentage to keep it a secret, knowing that if Iwagakure knew that these boys were the son of Konoha's yellow flash, they would try to exact their revenge on them now that Minato was dead, so he made sure they use their mothers last name, Uzumaki.

After telling the village, regrettably, he had a meeting with the council. The old fools were some of the ones wanting the children dead. Two of the Elders, wanted him killed, and all of the civilian council save for one. On the ninja side, none wanted the children dead, for they understood the demon/container relationship, they didn't want revenge or anything because they knew the hardships of loosing someone in battle, having just come out of a war.

Danzo, the third Elder, wanted to put the children in ANBU, to make them into weapons. Sarutobi refused to let the children become weapons or get killed and journeyed back to his office.

Now, sitting in his office next to a two baby cradle, looking back on the events of the day, he noticed how silly people who were not used to loosing people, react when grief-stricken. Revenge, revenge, revenge. What a stupid concept. The people who devote their lives to exacting revenge on people are pathetic. Why waste your time on revenge when you should be spending time with other people who love you, getting over your pain, not beating yourself up about it.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples and sighed irritably. He just didn't know what to do with the children! He could always give them an apartment to share an have a Shinobi watch over them. Oh well, he thought, I'll figure it out tomorrow, and with that, he touched the cradle and shunshined (body flickered) to his house for a good nights sleep.


	3. Entering the Academy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This story is really bad. I'm totally one of those American losers who does anime fanfiction. I stopped that a while ago, though._

* * *

><p>The Idiot villagers and entering the Academy<p>

Hiruzen reentered his office the next morning with two bundles in each arm, one orange, one black and red. The orange bundle, Naruto, was sleeping soundly, while The black and red one, Daikumo, was giggling and clapping while looking around the Hokage office.

Sarutobi sat in his chair and held onto the boys, glaring down at the evil beings known as paperwork. Unfortunately for him, right at that moment, his secretary, walked in glaring slightly at the two boys before wearily looking at the Hokage. She moved whatever was behind her back when Hiruzen realized it was more of that dreaded beast...PAPERWORK! The hokage sighed wearily and started to work on the papers, the two boys in his lap.

"Ugh, it never ends! STUPID PAPERWORK!" Sarutobi yelled to himself. A small giggle broke him out of his glaring contest with the evil paperwork and he looked down to meet the icy blue eyes of Daikumo.

"You think this is funny don't you?" at his nod the hogake sighed and started signing the work. "You wouldn't be laughing if you were stuck behind a desk signing paperwork knowing that there was all that action going on just outside your door," he muttered to himself before abruptly stopping to look back at the little boy, realizing something. "Did you just nod?" With the boys second nod, he started again. "So that means you understand me?" Nod. "Oh, well that's interesting...um How?" Shrug. "Hmm..."

"Hmmm..." The little body hummed. He turned his head to the desk and reached out a small, chubby hand and grabbed the pen from Sarutobi's hand.

Now, this boy was born two days ago so I'm sure you can understand the state of shock and confusion Hiruzen was in seeing the kid grab a pen and push it on the paper. He twisted his body and grabbed the paper with his other hand and started scribbling. It was hard to read because the boy had such underdeveloped muscles, so when Daikumo turned away from the paper and Hiruzen looked it was a little hard to read. The paper said 'Don tel Naru bout twin imprtnt he don no. Wil splan wen oldr' Hiruzen noticed Daikumo staring at him expectantly so he looked into his eyes, almost searching for something he knew wouldn't be there.

"(sigh) to quote the Nara's, this is so troublesome. Ok I won't tell Naruto of you two being twins, but I except an explanation when your older."

The infant only smiled in that way that said 'I know something you don't know'.

Four months later and the two boys got their own separate apartments. Two ANBU were assigned to keep an eye on them and feed them at meal times.

Six months after that and Daikumo could walk. He began stretches Dailey, he wanted an early start on training. When he turned one, he started training: Crunches, push-ups sit-ups, pull-ups on the door frames, and other things. When he turned two he started to take walks. He was widely hated and ignored so he could only eat the ramen at the ramen stand, so he was very malnourished and short. He would occasionally eat fruits and vegetables but he didn't like them at all so he avoided eating them at all costs.

Daikumo was a short, almost tan little boy who was lean and small. His hair stuck out right behind his ears, Which made them seem like fox ears. He had bangs that reach just above his eyes, and the hair in the back flowed down to mid back. All of the hair was black with blood-red tips.

One day, in the middle of a bowl of ramen, he realized that if he kept his last name, Uzumaki, then Naruto might realize that they could be related. So being the too smart for his own good two year old he is, he went to the Hokage for a name change. He complied seeing the logic behind his proposal. So they changed his last name to Oketsu.

When he turned three, he started serious training; jogging laps, kicks, punches, etc. When he was about three and a half and started wearing weights. No serious stuff just like one pound one week, two pounds second week, three ponds third week, etc. After the fifth week, he left the pounds at five though.

After turning four, he went back to the Hokage to propose something.

"Hey! Hokage-oji-sama! (old man lord hokage) I have another proposal!" Daikumo spoke enthusiastically hopping around his room.

"Ah! Yes! Dai-kun, (affectionate Nick-name) how may I help you?" The Hokage replied, wearing that grandfatherly smile he wore around those younger than him.

"Well, I was wondering, you know, since I don't have any parents or family, if you could sign me up for the academy early! I'm getting bored just sitting around, training without a sensei!"

"Hmmmm...I Like that idea. Sure, I can do that for you." With that, he opened his desk and pulled out a paper and file it out, putting his name in the 'guardian' section. After filling out the papers, he handed them to Daikumo.

"Ok, Hokage-oji-sama," he said taking the papers. "I'm sorry to say this but, I might not be seeing you for a while, at least not until I get a team and graduate."

With that, Daikumo left the room, Sarutobi watching sadly after him.


	4. Tachisempei and the massacre

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nor anything else in this story that I reference and obviously don't know._

* * *

><p>'Tachi-sempei and the massacre<p>

Its been five years since he, Daikumo, entered the academy. After the first couple of days, he met an older boy, Itachi. He was very talented, became an ANBU captain, youngest one out there, but that's not what interested Daikumo. He was skilled yes, but Daikumo, being the smart little miscreant, knew everything about Itachi, knew and understood about his hate for killing people. He had been eating a nice warm bowl of ramen at the age of four, when a man, no boy, entered the restaurant, sitting directly beside Daikumo.

When Daikumo had turned to see who was brave enough to sit beside him, the demon child, he found it to be Itachi Uchiha. The smaller of the two just smiled knowingly and turned back to his food, a happy glint in his eye. Itachi's obsidian eyes turned to look curiously at Daikumo, wondering why he had smiled like that and seemed so happy.

About a week later, Itachi made chunin. That same day, Daikumo went to the Ichiraku's ramen shop, and amazingly, Itachi was there. After sitting next to him, he ordered his miso pork ramen.

"Hello." Daikumo was startled by Itachi's greeting so he jumped a little. He quickly tried to cover it up though, but failed miserably.

"Hello. Itachi Uchiha right?" Daikumo replied solemnly knowing what Itachi's future held.

"Mmhm. Your...Daikumo right? Daikumo...Oketsu yes?"

"Yep...so I heard you made it to chunin?"

"(sigh) Yes, just today in fact."

"Mmm...are you happy?" he asked quietly.

Itachi looked surprised by the question but covered it quickly.

"Father's happy."

"Are you proud of yourself?"

"Sasuke's proud"

"Are you nervous?"

"Mother's nervous"

"I...I see..."

Silence ensued between the two young boys until Daikumo spoke up, but only in a whisper.

"That wasn't my question."

"(sigh)"

A little louder he said, "I didn't ask how others felt Itachi, I asked how YOU felt. Are you happy? Proud? Nervous? Worried? Scared? Ashamed? How do you feel Itachi. Not how others feel!"

"(sigh) I...I-I...I just...Don't know...I don't know Daikumo. I'm not happy, no definitely not. I guess I'm proud that I could reach this level of power so quickly, I'm not nervous or worried, definitely not. I am, though, scared...and ashamed...so very ashamed...but...I can't disappoint father, or this village, it might not be the best place but it's peaceful, calming, beautiful. It's also my home..."

With a small smile on his face, Daikumo stared at his ramen, thinking over what he just said, comparing it to his previous knowledge of the prodigy known as Itachi.

"You see? Now that's an answer, just the answer I was looking for." The last part he whispered quietly to himself.

Turning to face Itachi with a happy smile, he asked "Hey! Why don't you train me? You can teach me what they teach you so we can learn it together!"

Itachi thought about it for a moment before deciding. You could hear the 'Yahoo!'s all through Konoha.

After Itachi started training Daikumo, they both did very well in their ranks, Itachi, training to be an ANBU and Daikumo doing the best in his year. 3 years later, Itachi made ANBU captain and Naruto learned ANBU level techniques and other things.

A little while after that, Itachi took out his entire clan save for Sasuke. Daikumo, knowing he was under orders, waited for Itachi at the gate. When Itachi got there, he was covered with blood and looked like he was having trouble from holding his emotions at bay.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm just seeing a friend off, he's going away for a while and it will be some time before I would see him again so I waited here for him, to give him a gift, so here I am."

"How'd you know I was going to be here?"

"Oh, I know a lot of things, 'Tachi-sempei (meaning more experienced)" he said in that weird way that reminded you just how much this innocent acting child knew.

"(sigh) I guess you do now don't you?"

"Yes. More than I should speak of so if I could give you my gift now...?"

"Ah, yes, you said something of a gift. Sure what is it you wish to give me?"

With that, Daikumo handed Itachi a three pronged kunai, with an intricate seal on the handle.

"If you ever need me, for anything, from talking, to helping you in battle, I'll always be there for you 'Tachi-sempei. Just throw the kunai an I'll come running!"

Itachi took the kunai, a small smile on his face, nodded and with a small wave and glance backwards, he took off, leaving Konoha behind.


	5. New sensei, New team

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naurto or anything else I may reference in my work. If anything is spelled wrong sorry, I did type this with an ipod when I was like 13._

* * *

><p>New sensei, new team<p>

After Daikumo passed the academy, he was put on a team with his Jonin sensei, Kakashi Hatake. The day after, they took a test, the bell test.

They made their way into the foliage surrounding the area that the food and sensei were in. He stood in the center reading that dang porn novel. Daikumo knew that he wasn't only ready the novel but also identifying their locations, so being the ANBU level ninja he is, he masked his chakra and moved his way through the trees to find the girl on their team. She didn't seem to like him, whether it was because he was way younger than them or his dirty little secret, he didn't know. He found her in a tree, and, as to not startle her into giving away their(her) position, he called her name softly. When she turned around, she was surprised to find that he had found her so easily. Daikumo, pulling the hair on his back into a ponytail fashioned like 'Tachi-sempei, told her of his plan to use team work to get him. She blatantly refused and returned to staring at their sensei like the creepy fan-girl she is.

Daikumo, giving up on the chick, went in search for Mr.. Stuck-up. When he found the stuck up Hyuuga dude(not Neji), he retold the plan that they should use teamwork to get the bells. Again he was blatantly refused and left in the dust as Mr.. Stuck-up Hyuuga boy went and tried(tried being the operative word) to sneak up on Kaka'-sensei.

After the Hyuuga boy was knocked out, the annoying fan-girl ran to Kaka'-sensei saying random crap about how 'cool it was that he just knocked him out so easily'. This girl is pitiful and would never make it as a ninja. If you can't respect your teammates or even risk your lives for them, how are you supposed to make it as a team! If you think everybody is lower than you than you'll never be able to respect your teacher and he won't be ably to teach you properly! Nor would you be able to function as a team because you wouldn't be able to compliment their faults and they wouldn't know yours! And FANGIRLS! The most annoying monsters in the world! They only care about who they like and would never pay attention to the other team mates and only focus on that one person so everyone else would get hurt while the fangirls would stand there saying how 'wonderful their (insert name here) is' and not participate so they would be killed.

Daikumo repeated his thoughts out loud exactly as he thought them once everyone was in the clearing, Daikumo tied to a stump since he didn't do anything, not wanting to show Kaka'-sensei his techniques yet just incase they didn't pass.

"Oh shut it Daikumo you idiot! What do you know?" Fangirl exclaimed.

"Yes please. Your incessant talking is disrupting my lunch so if you would shut your annoying trap and go back to being tied to a stump quietly like the inferior thing you are, it would be greatly appreciated." Mr.. Stuck-up Hyuuga boy said.

"(sigh) I'm afraid you all fail. Daikumo's the only to figure out the meaning to this test but it seems you all have no hope. I would advise you two to quit and Daikumo to ask for a new team."

After some arguing and untying, Daikumo is standing with Kaka'-sensei still in the field.

"Hey Kaka'-sensei? Um I was wondering..."

"Hmm? What is it Dai-kun?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to mentor me for a while, I don't know many ninjutsu, but I was taught gen tai ken and fuuin jutsu. I'm not that good with tai fuuin or nin jutsu but I'm efficient in gen and tai, and my kenjutsu is good too."

"Um...hmm...well I haven't had a partner in a while so sure!"

"Thanks! Wait, partner?"

"Yup! I think I'm going to fashion you into being my partner. How does that sound?"

"That's great!"

So Kakashi and Daikumo trained, and trained. After two or three weeks, Kakashi started taking Daikumo with him on missions, after realizing that Daikumo was actually very skilled. Kakashi kept asking who taught him but Daikumo refused, saying he might one day reveal who his previous mentor was. About a year later, Daikumo now being 10, still has the same hair except he fashioned the back to be tied up all the time in memory of 'Tachi-sempei. He wore black shorts, a black tangtop under an old jonin vest of Kaka'-sensei's. He had thrown it away but Daikumo got bored and searched through Kaka'-sensei's trash and found it and kept it. Oddly enough, Kaka'-sensei was startled that he had it. The vest had the name KAKASHI HATAKE printed on it so everyone knew it wasn't his. He carried a black barbed chain whip around his waist that he could easily pull off and ninja boots. His headband was actually fashioned as a collar, he had taken little metal plates and engraved the leaf emblem on then then attached them to his favorite spike collar and wore it. He also had two necklaces around his neck. One was a sparkling blue gem on the end of a black chain with green beads around it and it looked very expensive. The second was a sister necklace to 'Tachi-sempei's own silver chain necklace.

Daikumo still didn't use all of his Techniques because he doesn't trust easily. 'Tachi-sempei knows about his secret techniques but no one else. He's actually planning on telling him soon. Over the year, 'Tachi-sempei would occasionally summon him and they would talk. Most of the time about how Sasuke and Konoha had been doing. Daikumo was secretly observing Sasuke, so he could tell 'Tachi-sempei truthfully how he is. He knew his twin, Naruto, was his rival and he told 'Tachi-sempei simple things like that. They talked about what was happening with Akatsuki and how he thinks Orochimaru wants his body for the sharingan.

Two years later and he, Daikumo, now twelve, still looked the same except his face was a little older, cloths were the same, and his hair was the same. He had added two katanas and a giant zanpakutou to his arsenal. He started acting like Kaka'-sensei and would join him every time he went to the memorial stone with him. It was peculiar, the way he found him.

FLASHBACK

Inside the large clearing sat a rock. On that rock were all the names of the ninja that went K.I.A. That rock is called the memorial stone. It's a purplish rock that probably came up to about hip level.

In front of the rock, one Kakashi Hatake, was crouching, his eyes resting on the rock, the names of those lost in battle littering it's smooth side. Small crunches could be heard, alerting Kakashi to the presence approaching.

Out of the forest stepped Kakashi's prized student, Daikumo Oketsu, the jinchuriki for half the Kyuubi(nine-tailed fox). Kakashi turned his head to look at him, surprised he knew where he went when he was late.

"How did you-"

"I know a lot of things Kaka'-sensei. More than I should, I guess, and exploiting that knowledge could be hazardous to this worlds future..."

"What do you mean hazardous?"

"I have a theory Kaka'-sensei. Everything can change the future, even thinking something different can lead to different revelations Which can lead to pursuing different roles to play in this world. Wording something different to someone will change what they hear and turn their opinions. There isn't One Thing you can do that won't change how the future turns out. Do you see what I mean? If I hadn't come here...you Would've felt alone, but now you feel accompanied, right?"

"well yeah, I guess so..."

With that, Daikumo walked over and sat next to Kakashi, and they both turned back to the rock. Kakashi moved from his crouched position so he was sitting next to Daikumo. A long silence passed before Kakashi decided to voice a question that had been plaguing his mind.

"Why are you here? This must be boring for you, just sitting here staring at that rock."

"I'm not here for the rock, Kaka'-sensei. If you haven't guessed, I'm here for you. Your sitting near a rock with the names of all your loved ones on it. I'm here to show you that even though there are people that were close to you on this rock, your not all alone. Not everyone that loves you is on that rock Kaka'-sensei. I'm here and I always will be. I swear it. Do you believe me Kaka'-sensei?"

"yeah...yeah I do...thank you Dai-kun. Your the best student a lonely Jonin could ever have or ask for. Speaking of student, WHO WAS YOUR LAST SENSEI?"

FLASHBACK END

After that, Daikumo started visiting the rock everytime Kakashi did. Now was the week that the genin exams are taking place. Daikumo knew Naruto would fail then pass for he had entered the academy at 7 and failed a couple times. Since it was Thursday and the test was Friday, he talked to Kaka'-sensei about getting a genin team. After some prompting, he agreed and they set out at a slow pace to the hokage's office. Kaka'-sensei was still reading his stupid porn but Daikumo was reading a book about demons and vampires. He had a series and would read them all the time, even if he had already finished it.

When they reached the Hokage tower, Daikumo wasn't surprised to see his twin, Naruto, drawing on the Hokage faces. Kaka'-sensei's eyes flickered to him but he didn't say anything. Once they reached the tower, they calmly walked past everyone going straight to his office. Opening the doors, they saw the Hogake glaring at some pieces of paper muttering something about 'evil paperwork'. Putting his book away, Daikumo spoke up, deciding to distract the hokage from his paperwork.

"Yo! Hokage-oji-sama! We've decided something and need your help!"

"huh? Oh right! Yes hello there Daikumo, Kakashi"

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi started with a bow, " we-err-I would like to take a genin team."

"Well we both would be teaching them but Kaka'-sensei would be the official team leader."

"Ah. I see...Well I think it's a wonderful idea! I'll summon you two tomorrow after the test to assign teams."

"Ok! Thanks Hokage-oji-sama!"

"Yes, thank you Hokage-sama(lord)"

"My pleasure."

The next day, after the time of the genin exams, the Hokage summoned all of the jonin sensei's and Daikumo. About two hours later, Kakashi and Daikumo showed up, reading those books. Daikumo told Kaka'-sensei to ignore the meeting, knowing there would be another one tomorrow because of Naruto. After the meeting, Daikumo went and found Naruto and followed him around. He made sure to mask his chakra and cover his tracks and stay out of site, knowing Mizuki wasn't a very skilled chunin. In the forest, after Naruto learned the shadow clone jutsu, Mizuki showed up and kunai'ed Iruka, who had showed up before Mizuki. Mizuki told Naruto how he had half the Kyuubi sealed in him and that he had a twin. Mizuki threw a fuuma shuriken at Naruto, Iruka blocked it and Naruto ran off. Mizuka and Iruka followed, Iruka tackled Mizuki and when Mizuki was about to kill him, Naruto came in and beat him up using his clone technique. Daikumo smiled with pride as he watched Naruto, the dead last, singlehandedly, beat up a chunin. After that hole fiasco, Iruka gave Nauto his headband and they went for ramen. Daikumo, deciding that this was a fitting time to meet his (technically) older brother, sped ahead of them and sat at the ramen stand ordering a bowl of ramen two minutes and a bowl of ramen later, Iruka walked in, Naruto trailing behind him. Daikumo continued eating while Iruka sat two seats away, Naruto sitting next to him. They both looked at each other at the same time. A while passed as they stared at each other, one surprised and one bored.

"A-are you...you have the same marks on your face as me."

"Why yes I am you twin" Daikumo exclaimed happily, going from bored to ecstatic in seconds. He turned to Ayame and yelled out, "Yo! Ayame! Can we have another miso ramen?"

"Sure thing!" she yelled back.

"So! Your the infamous Naruto? The prankster dead-last?"

"Uuh y-yeah! I'm NARUTO UZUMAKI! FUTURE HO-mmpff!"

Daikumo kept his hand on Naruto's mouth an said boredly, "Yeah, I know who you are. Your going to be Hokage of the leaf right?"

"Well yeah!" He exclaimed happily after getting Daikumo's hand off his mouth. "How'd yah know? I've never seen you before or I woulda noticed we look exactly alike sept for the different hair. Speaking of! How'd you get your hair to stay like that? Reminds me of fox ears!"

"Ha! Well it naturally grew like this! It's awesome isn't it?"

"Yeah! I wish my hair was like yours!"

"What! No! Your hair's too pretty! Mine just looks foolish! Yours is cool! It reminds me of the sun!

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Oops! Looks like I gotta go now! By Naru!"

"Later!"

After leaving the ramen stand with Kaka'-sensei, they went to the hokage tower and attended the second meeting. After all the Jonin were there, Daikumo and Kaka'-sensei making sure to be at least an hour late, the Hokage told them the teams and who would be on them. Amazingly, to them, Daikumo immediately requested team 7. They were surprised because even though he was always at these things, he never spoke up, never saying anything. The Hokage granted Kakashi and Daikumo team seven and finished assigning the other teams. When everything was said and done, they went home and waited for the day that they were given teams. Kaka'-sensei and Naruto went on a couple of B-rank missions while waiting but other than that they didn't do much. Kaka'-sensei tried to and failed to get Daikumo to eat some healthier foods other than ramen.

The day that they were assigned teams came and Kaka'-sensei and Daikumo waited at the memorial stone before joining there team, three hours late. While walking down the corridor, Daikumo a little ahead of Kaka'-sensei noticed a chalk eraser in the door. Daikumo, being once a student of 'Tachi-sempei, used his superb genjutsu skills to hide the eraser. He disguised it as stretching but was really using that as a hand sign to use a genjutsu. Daikumo was never as strong as 'Tachi-sempei so the genjutsu wasn't totally unnoticeable. Only jonin level and up ninja would've found it, and Kakashi, being the ex-ANBU, sharingan using jonin ninja he was, missed it. Daikumo was positive that he knew there was a genjutsu on something but didn't know what exactly. Daikumo slowed down and stood near the door. Waving his hands in a gesture that said 'after you', be waited for the eraser to hit him. Kaka'-sempei opened the door and the eraser hit him on the head. Daikumo could hear laughing and someone apologizing inside the room before Kaka'-sensei exclaimed that his first impression was that he hated them. After telling them to meet on the roof, he shunshined up there as Daikumo used the technique 'Tachi-sempei taught him and exploded into multiple crows. The crows dissapeared and reappeared on the roof turning back into Daikumo, finishing his Crow Shunshin tehnique. After being mentored by 'Tachi-sempei, he got into the habit of using crows for multiple things, like shunshin's and clones. Kaka'-sensei and Daikumo waited for their slow genins who arrived twenty-two and 3/4 seconds later. Daikumo decided to hide and wait before coming out. After everyone got settled, Kaka'-sensei told them to introduce themselves. The fangirl of the team, Sakura Haruno, asked him to show them. After Kaka'-sensei's failed introduction, Daikumo released the chakra holding him to the ceiling and landed next to Kaka'-sensei. Mr. Stuck-up no. 2 narrowed his eyes at seeing a short, well muscled, ninja who was able to hide himself from him! AN UCHIHA!

Pinkey or Fangirl no. 2 jumped and narrowed her eyes, he looked a lot like Naruto! Actually, he looked like an exact copy! Except for the hair difference and his eyes were a darker, icier blue with some black in it. She was also suspicious about the casual stance he had and how Kakashi-sensei seemed to get a little happier when he showed up. The kid was really cute. He rocked the whole 'ninja' garb he was dressed in. He had multiethnic weapons, two being the two fuuma shuriken he stole from Mizuki, after he the fight was over and the rested at his sides, attached to his new green belt, his chain still huge, visible, scary and heavy looking.

Naruto just looked surprised for a second before smiling happily, making all of his other smiles seem fake. His face lit up and he was babbling happily and unintelligibly.

"eh-ahem. Since my idiot of a sensei " here Kakashi yelled 'Hey! "can't introduce himself properly, I shall introduce myself, because I will be training you also."

"But you look younger than us! Why would we Wana be taught by someone who's not even our age!" Fangirl

"Hn like this idiot is stronger than me, an Uchiha...but if he is...Then...I guess I could learn...a thing or two...but that's only If he's stronger." Mr. Not-so-stuck-up!

"Yes! If he can teach me, I'm ready to learn!" Nauto

"Ah yes Naruto, Sasuke, he is very very strong. He's been my partner for the past, what, three? Four years now?" he shrugged and took out his book. The other three 12 year-olds looked amazed and Daikumo decided to interrupt.

"Well let me introduce myself! I'm Daikumo Oketsu or Daikumo Uzumaki, if you will. Yes I'm related to Naruto. He's my twin. Anyway! I like ramen, vampires, demons, puppies, guitar, crows, my previous sensei, Kaka'-sensei, painful pasts, oranges, Anko-sensei, Zabu-chan Haku-nii-San, rairai-otouto-sensei, Na-Na-sama, some other people, Tails, My hair, my previous sensei's hair, brownies, training, jutsu, my weapons, mainly my barbed-chain-whip." At every ones looked he moved on. "Uh and some other things. I dislike enemies, days without training or missions, fruits and vegetables, people calling me small/short, and uncooperative teammates." Glare. "My hobbies are training, searching peoples trash when I'm bored," at this everyone looked at him wierdly, vowing to hide their trash from now on. "Cooking, my plants, pranking Kaka'-sensei," here Kakashi shudders, "and other things you don't need to know about. My dreams for the future are... well... hmmm... to help Naruto rise to greatness and become the greatest Kage this world has ever seen, but don't tell any one!"

They stared at him all thinking the same thing, 'what a weirdo'. Kakashi had always wondered what the boys dream was and he finally found out. He didn't understand it though. He just decided to ignore it for now and think it over later.

"Oh! And one other thing," here, he punches Sake in the face.

"Daikumo! I don't think punching your teammates is smart."

"Yeah, whatever, he deserved it."

"How?"

"Reasons you won't know for a while Kaka'-sensei. No one but I knows, actually. Except one other person, of course," Daikumo said in that strange way that just proves he knows more than he should and reminds you he's not just some innocent little boy.

"well! Come on Pinkey! You start! Likes, dilikes, hobbies, dreams for the furture!" Kakashi said trying to break the awkeward silence that had started after Daikumo's wierd tone.

The pinkette fumed on the inside, but only let her eyebrow twitch outside. "my likes are(blush, glance at Sasuke). My dislikes are Naruto and Ino-pig!(glare from Daikumo) my hobbies are (blush, giggle, glance at Sasuke), and my dreams for the future are (giggle, blush, glance, sigh, dreamily looks off)"

"Ok! Gross! Really? Ugh! At least she's not fangirlin' on you eh, Kaka'-sensei?"

Here Kakashi grimaces and shudders before nodding violently, glad that he had started wearing the mask.

"Ok! Well Broody's up next eh? Sasu-chan?" Daikumo and Naruto laugh heartily and Kakashi manages to hold in but couldn't repress the small giggle. Sakura just looked angry and knockes Naru over the wad to get him to stop laughing. Sasuke was twithing violently and rapidly but that was the only change in his expression. Daikumo looked thoughtfully at Sakura and Naruto and shakes his head. "Well? Come on!"

"Hn. I don't like any thing and I have many dislikes. My hobbies are training and getting stonger. My dream is not a dream but a goal I will fullfill, and that is to kill a certain man," he said. In his usual Im-a-brooding-snooty-pants tone.

"(sigh) and I wish you well, Uchiha." Daikumo said, staring to look fondly at a necklece he had grabbed. It was a silver chain necklace that was achingly familiar to Sasuke but he just couldn't place it.

"Ahh, well this was refreshing! Now, back to more important matters, you have another test tomorow-" he said rubbing his hands togather before being cut off by Sakura.

"But we already took our genin test-" and she was cut off by Daikumo who know what she was asking.

"Yeah, yeah, but the old man has become lax in his old age and the genin test have become pieces of cake! I mean you only need to preform one jutsu to pass! Can you say 'failure'? Psh! I bet if it were of taijutsu and other stuff Naru would have at least gotten a chance! I mean it's a one test, pass or fail for that-eh-hem, 'scuze me-I'm rambling aren't I, anywho, this test is just a second test, so get your as-er-butts to training ground 5 at 5:30 AM! We advise you not to eat breakfast so you don't puke! Bye!" And with that, Daikumo bust into a bunch of crows that soon dissapated after. Sasuke recognized that technique and was furious and curious how the wierd, Fox-looking boy knew that technique only his Aniki-no Itachi knew. Kakashi shunshin'ed out an led the three genin to walk home.


	6. Solo mission

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nor do I own anything I may reference, make an allusion to, or accidentally copy or have an idea similar to._

* * *

><p>Solo mission<p>

That next morning, Daikumo woke around 3:30 and went to the Hokage tower. He got assigned a solo mission the night before and was now there to get the details. After receiving his mission report, he summoned a crow(his summons animal, 'Tachi-sempei didn't use it, but he had signed the contract also. 'Tachi-sempei only used crows in jutsu, and they were never real. Daikumo used them more out of jutsu but still didn't use them a lot) and sent it to Kaka'-sensei's place to tell him he might be a little late for the test.

He left his house fully armed and ventured on his own out of the gates, bowing his head slightly to the gate guards who snorted and waved at him. He sometimes pranked them but they were still fond of the twerp. Of course Daikumo was more of an...underground prankster. He pranked people secretly and was never once caught. He wasn't as open about it as Naruto and didn't really do it for attention but more for the fun.

After taking off into the trees, he jumped through them for about two minuets before happening upon a clearing. In said clearing were about 12 guys. The mission was a simple B-rank, just off a couple bandits, thieves, murderers. They had been terrorizing a village nearby and now he was there to capture them and bring 'em in. He never could kill his victims, just terrorized them so bad they would kill themselves. He never took pleasure in killing. He had listened to the stories his 'Tachi-sempei had told him and hated killing almost as much as he did. He was never one for passiveness though. He loved a good fight with worthy opponents, he also loved torturing them. He never killed them just messed them up so bad they either killed themselves or stopped their 'profession'. Whether Daikumo used good or bad means to get to them was always unknown except to him. He could talk them out of it or simply Jack their way of thinking up so bad, they thought themselves lower than trash. Of course there was the physical torture he took pleasure in when he was bored, excited or sad. Now he just wanted a good fight. He was frustrated. Kaka'-sensei's team was just like his! But unlike theirs, they had hope. It was confusing but true.

He dropped silently from the foliage and walked calmly towards the group that had noticed him and were already in defensive position. But of course one of the big lugs had to idiotically point out that he was 'just a kid! And a short one at that too!' This obviously made their situation worse as the kid-no older than eleven or twelve- grabbed his two fuuma shuriken and flung them at the two closest guys. They had all let their guard down because they thought he was 'just a kid'. But of course, that was their mistake, one they would never make again. The two shuriken hit the men in their left legs, right above the knee, hindering them from movement. They fell to their knees and ripped the shuriken out dropping them on the ground before coming to the conclusion that the kid was dangerous and attempt to leave, reducing the two as crawling messes, leaving blood all over the nice green grass.

But that was exactly what Daikumo wanted, to frighten the idiots. They all began to scatter, trying to flee from the kid with a giant barbed chain now held in his hands.

"Oh no. That won't do! We can't have you running away leaving me with no playtoys!" he said childishly. He completed multiple hand signs and smashed his hands into the ground and raised a wall of earth that surrounded the clearing-turned-battle ground. As the men gave defiant glares towards the kid, they raised their weapons, ready for just taking the kid out. At some silent signal, they all started at once. They strode forward with purpose, ready to kill the creepy kid who had referred to them as 'playtoys'.

"Oh that's nice! it seems we're gonna play a game of tag! Ok I guess you guys are it!" he exclaimed childishly before jumping over the ten guys and landing in between the two on the ground. He started singing the 'run run run as fast as you can can't catch me I'm the Gingerbread man' song while running along the walls of the arena, crowding the men into a circle shape in the center, save for the two that were laying back-to-back a little off. He stopped and walked in circles around the group, them watching cautiously as he looked like a predator herding it's prey.

"You know," he said coyly, "I heard that Hyenas herd their prey, kinda like this," he then laughed happily and snapped his chain at a man, who had strayed slightly from the heard of slightly frightened men, "and then, they eat the stragglers, you know. The injured ones, old ones, the weakest. Hmmp...I wonder which one of you is the weakest."

They all raise their weapons and tried to look strong in front of this new threat that basically just implied that he would pick off the weak ones. But of course, to Daikumo's dismay, they forgot about the two injured men. Of course these men couldn't function in a group and just lost any hope that Daikumo would go easy on them.

"But I'm not a hyena! And they attack in packs anyway!"

"You better butt-out kid! We'll take you down in seconds! Even if you are a kid!"

"eehheheheheheheeehee! How funny! You boys think you can beat me? But your just little children! Inexperienced wana-be's that are trying to look cool for their big," Snap at a straggler, cutting his arm, "Bad," Another snap, another straggler, another cut, " "buddies!" Snap! Another straggler. These people don't learn do they? Hey don't know how to fend off a little boy!

"Well I hope you guys are ready for the finally!" With that he took out his Large black and red zanpakutou and with a cry of "Dark Manipulative Arts: Kirigakure no jutsu!" the area filled with a dark, foreboding mist. The kid materialized out of the unnaturally dark mist in front of the pack. The boy had on a dark cloak covering everything except his arm, which hung out of a large sleeve, lazily holding his zanpakutou on his shoulder. The cloaks hood fell back, revealing his face covered in bandages, messing up his weirdly styled hair that looked to not be styled at all. With another cry, but this time of a sword dance, he yelled "Dance of the Crescent Moon" and created four shadow clones and attacked only slicing once in non-fatal areas, like arms and legs. He and his clones appeared and disappeared out of and in the black mist. Some of the men with swords blocked them selves but they didn't attempt at guarding their comrades which upset Daikumo further.

Out of the twelve they had started out with, only five were left, the pain that the cuts caused, some of them deep enough to hinder their ability to move and leave them questioning whether they were going to die. "But of course that's not the worse thing!" he said smiling a little too happily for their tastes. "Its only just begun! A little cuts and bruises are sure to heal soon! I mean I did put a special healing seal on my sword so that they would heal soon! So we can play more! Doesn't that sound like fun? Hehe!" he asked tilting his head to the side and smiling for all he was worth, but they could see under the childishness, there was a sadistic pleasure to his laugh that none of them could explain. It just made the creepy kid even creepier. He pulled out-a pocket watch?- and, confusing them further, which was pretty hard seeing as how this kid was confusing. He checked the time and threw it at the Leader-looking one and said, "Three." the guys on the ground stopped moving. "Two." they started shaking violently. "One." The cuts on the guys started hissing and shutting until they stood up(except for the two guys who were shuriken'ed in the legs) and started pounding on the rock walls, shouting frantically for help.

"Yay! My playthings are all fixed! We can play more before you break! I think we should play...twister." When he said twister, his voice lowered and sounded absolutely evil. He lowered his head and they wondered how he could see with those bandages. Again, the small child yelled a jutsu. "Dark Shadow bending: shadow dragon!" A giant dragon became visible in the black mist, it's completely black body made entirely of shadows looked hard to the touch and shone with an ethereal light. The shadow dragon lunged forward and smashed into the group, dispersing the shadows. Another jutsu; "Dark shadow bending: twisting shadows!" The darkness around the men materialized into multiple shadows and grabbed the men's limbs and twisted them all to a point where the bones stuck out of their bodies.

Getting bored, Daikumo shouted, "You guys are really boring. Darkness! Release!" The area became almost blindingly light to the 10 men laying on the ground, crippled and twisted beyond belief, to reveal nothing. No one was there. There wasn't even any evidence that he had been there, no foot-prints or disturbances in the air. Not even chakra residue. The walls surrounding them had gone back to normal, almost as if the entire thing had been a genjutsu, but their mangled forms spoke otherwise. The kid had left them there to die, twisted and bleeding on the ground.

Daikumo showed up at the training ground, fresh and clean, no signs of earlier fight showed. He had just arrived when Kaka'-sensei got rid of the storm genjutsu thing behind him and told them they pass. Daikumo looked in Kakashi's eyes and they came to a silent agreement. They both shunshin'ed to the Hokage tower, Daikumo disappearing in a burst of crows and Kakashi-sensei just leaving with a 'pop!' leaving an annoyed Sasuke, giddy Sakura, and excited Naruto in the clearing.

After a 'quick' stop at a dango shop, Kakashi and Daikumo finally showed up at Sarutobi's office to report to him on Daikumo's mission and Kakashi's team status. Daikumo told him a simple 'mission success' and Hiruzen told Kakashi he 'needn't worry' he had seen the whole thing threw his 'spying glass of perverseness!' as Daikumo called it after catching the hokage peeking on the bath house.

They walked home together, silently reading their books. At a fork in the road, the two parted ways, Kakashi heading left, Daikumo heading right, neither uttering a word to each other, obviously something they don't do.

**A/N: I now realize how I could have made this story much better.**


	7. First C ranked mission

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own anything I may reference or accidentally copy/have a similar story to._

* * *

><p>First C-rank mission<p>

A few weeks later, the genin team had done countless D-ranked missions. Daikumo hadn't (not surprisingly) showed up to any of them so he missed everything and became a bigger mystery in the 3 genins minds for they had only met him on the roof (save Naruto who had saw him at the ramen shop). When they had been assigned the mission to re-capture Tora, the fire Daimyo's wife's cat, Daikumo decided to show up and had watched from afar.

When he joined the team back to the hokage tower, he noticed Naruto getting agitated, having appointed him to carry the stupid cat. Daikumo, in a moment of graciousness and love for his twin, snagged the cat from the blond version of him and stuffed it in a bag he had unsealed out of one of the scrolls he had sitting in his kunai pouch. Smiling happily, he ignored the cats cries of anguish and the rest of the team's weird looks, he slung the bag over his shoulder hap-hazardously and finished his walk to Hiruzen's office.

He knew for a fact that the two inexperienced genins didn't notice the very few but still there icy looks-not necessarily glares- directed at Daikumo and Naruto. Naruto's smile stayed in place while Daikumo's faltered slightly, but returned after a look at Naruto. Even after figuring out why the civilians hated him, he could still act like his normal self.

They entered the office and Daikumo quickly, almost unnoticeably, took the miffed cat out of the bag and resealed the bag in the scroll.

"Oh my poor BABY!"

Ouch.

It's the scary lady who suffocates her poor kitty. I can see why he ran away, was the thought going through all of their minds.

The scary lady snatched the cat from Daikumo and pressed him against her chest. The cat cried and struggled but wasn't strong enough to get out of the large woman's unsurprisingly strong grip. The woman, with her back to team 7 glanced over her shoulder and looked icily at Naruto and Daikumo for a split second before handing in the mission money and leaving with her cat, all the while mumbling something about 'demons' and her 'poor baby kitty cat'.

Daikumo hung his head slightly, knowing all too well the look on the ladies face, while Naruto just decided to ignore it. This made Daikumo remember something for he immediately picked his head up and was smiling a normal size smile, not the mega-watt one Naru was showing. Kakashi had been glancing at Daikumo concernedly but, seeing the smile caused him to smile unsurely and asked the Hokage for their payment. Once they each received their payments, they asked for the next mission of the day.

"I don't want anymore stupid D-Ranked missions! Give me something harder ji-ji! I want to be able to prove my skills!" Naruto argued, obviously fed-up with the stupid, boring, slightly useless, D-Rankers.

"Well, I do have this one C-Ranked mission I could send you on," he said, after a little arguing. "It'll be to and in the wave country though, it would be your first mission to another village. Maybe I should give you something less-"

"We'll take it! It's perfect! Send Tazu-err-the client in right away Hokage-oji-sama," Daikumo said cutting him off. With a curt nod to someone behind the group, the doors were opened and a man came stumbling in. He was drunk, still holding and drinking out of a bottle of sake. He was tan and had a beard and a small pair of glasses on his eyes, that he pushed up to get a good look at the group who would be guarding him to the wave, and at the bridge.

"What is this?" he said in a wavy voice, slurring his words together from the alcohol. "A bunch of kids? How are they supposes to protect me? The two short ones look like idiots!"

This set Daikumo and he was just about to literally pounce and eat that guy alive until Naruto said "haha, who's he talking about?...Wait a minute! HEY! I'M NOT SHORT! OR AN IDIOT!" It took Sakura AND Sasuke to hold him back.

"Yeah! Who you calling short! I'll eat you alive you fat alcoholic! Rawr!" Daikumo said. He sprung from his slightly crouched position but before he could get any where, Kakashi had grabbed onto his wrist and was struggling to hold him back, even going as far as sitting on him with him face down on the ground.

"Don't worry, Tazuna. They are more than capable, and if they aren't, there will be an Jonin there and Daikumo, who is as skilled as an ANBU. There is nothing to fear." The aged Hokage said to Tazuna.

"Fine..." he grumbled.

With this the elder Hokage smiled one of his grandfatherly smiled and address the team who now stood in attention, in an almost neat row. "Kakashi, you and your team will be guarding Tazuna here to wave country and staying there until the bridge is finished. You are to guard Tazuna and his family for any bandits or such who might want to sabotage the building of the bridge. Be at the gates in an hour with all of your things."

They all nodded and left each going to their apartment or home to pack. Sakura said goodbye to her parents, Naruto visited the Ramen shop to say goodbye to the old man and Ayame, and to say bye to Iruka, Sasuke just left, Kakashi went to the memorial stone after packing and waited half an hour until Daikumo, fully-packed, showed up and stayed with him. After an hour, they set off to the gates to find everyone there and that they were half an hour late. They both mumbled at the same time two different things, Daikumo saying something like 'A giant slug asked me to throw her at a wall' an Kakashi said something that sounded like 'A frog crossed my path so I had to help him to the safety of water' or something.

With a shake of their heads, they headed out, with Daikumo nodding to the guards who gave half-hearted waves, causing Daikumo to chuckle slightly. Once a good distance away from the village, Daikumo released a breath and took in the smell of pure nature, relishing in the feel of the Natural chakra in the area. He could sense it, but not control it or even gather it. They continued walking in silence even as they passed a puddle of water. Daikumo, knowing it hadn't rained anytime soon, glanced at Kakashi worriedly, until he just shook his head and his eye crinkled, indicating he was smiling behind his mask.

After a little bit of walking, the appearance of the Demon brothers occurred. They both showed up, chains flying and mouths running. Daikumo decided to stay out of it and just let them cut 'him' to shreds with their chain. He and Kakashi hid in a bush, watching the fight and seeing how their team delt with a real threat. After a little while, the Demon brothers were taken out by Sasuke and Kakashi and Daikumo came out of hiding and Kaka'-sensei went and interrogated the Demon brothers as Daikumo went and checked out Naruto, knowing he had gotten hit and was poisoned. After his inspiring speech and cutting his hand, Kakashi bandaged it up. As he was doing so, he seemed troubled. Naruto asked what was wrong but he said nothing. After that they continued their journey to wave.

Kakashi had walked next to Daikumo, no doubt to inform him of Naruto's hand situation. "It started sizzling and healing immediately, it was only two inches by the time I had it wrapped up! I wouldn't be surprised if he took off the bandages when we got to wave and it was completely gone!" he had exclaimed.

While they were walking, Naruto was up front followed by Sasuke. Behind him were Tazuna and Sakura side-by-side. Following up the rear were Daikumo and Kakahshi, who were both reading their books until a rustling was heard in a nearby bush. Naruto obviously noticed it because he threw a kunai in that direction, obviously hitting it's target by the squeal that was heard. When investigated further, it was a rabbit they had hit. As everyone was fussing over the rabbit, Daikumo and Kaka'-sensei stood back from the group speaking quietly on the color of the rabbit.

"Kaka-sensei, the rabbit is white. That can only mean one thing,"Daikumo exclaimed silently from behind his book.

"And what's that Dai-kun?" quizzed Kakashi quietly, looking up from his book.

"IM GETTING VISITORS!"


End file.
